Can't Touch This
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: Heyyy there! This is starzzthatfly, and this is my first Clique fanfiction! Enjoy!


Can't Touch This

Katrina sighed. "Mocha, I'll never find the perfect outfit in time for school!" Katrina's little brown and black pug barked. "Should I go with the charcoal gray satin short shorts with the indigo off-the-shoulder purple sequined tank and black Prada snakeskin flip-flops or the white baby-doll top with metallic gray stretch jeans and my red Kors flats? This outfit is _cuh-rucial_! It's the debut for the new year!" Katrina's mother; Cassidy, yelled over the intercom system. "Katrina! Hurry up! Marcus is waiting with the limo outside!" "Kay!" Katrina said into the little white box by her nightstand.

"Fine, I'll go with the white baby-doll top, the metallic gray stretch jeans, and the red Kors flats." Katrina decided. Katrina speed-dressed, then rushed out the door with her white quilted Chanel purse. She speed-walked out to the driveway, where Marcus, her driver, was waiting with the pristine white limousine. Sliding into the beige leather interior, Katrina checked her white iPhone 5 for new messages. She quickly responded to texts from her three best friends; Hallie, Alexia, and Rayna.

**Hallie: **Should I choose BCBG wedges with a Chanel purple minidress or black Marc Jacobs flats?

**Katrina: **BCBG wedges. Defos.

**Hallie: **Thx!

Katrina glossed her lips with Gloss It Girl Caramel Apple and checked her shiny professionally straightened auburn hair in her Chanel compact and returned to her text messages.

**Alexia: **Rosy blush or gold shimmer dust?

**Katrina: **Gold shimmer dust! Obvi.

**Alexia: **Omigosh, too true. Thx 10x

**Katrina: **No prob.

Finally, the limo stopped at Hallie's mansion estate. From the tinted windows, Katrina could see Hallie walking out the door with her tan leather Louis Vuitton hobo towards the limo. "Heyyy." Katrina said as her BFF slid into the seat next to her. "Those wedges look perf with the minidress." Katrina remarked. "Thanks Kat, I'm so glad I asked you. Today is the day reputations are in demand; and the CTT must start off with a high note!" Katrina smiled, satisfied. CTT stood for Can't Touch This, the most popular clique at Westlake Middle School, the most prestigious middle school in upstate New York.

While Hallie checked her hair and reglossed, Katrina was texting Rayna.

**Rayna: **Lavender quilted Marc Jacobs with black lace C&C tank and tan suede A-line miniskirt or black Fendi Spy bag with beige eyelet dress and black Calvin Klein stretch skinny jeans?

**Katrina: **Opt. 1. Defos.

**Rayna: **Thx Kat, ur a lifesaver!

**Katrina: **

The limo pulled up at another mansion and this time, a girl with a perfect sun-streaked blond blow-out, a black and gold Juicy Couture purse stepped out from the immaculately manicured lawn. "Heyyyy! Luvv the gold shimmer dust Alexia! Looks perf with your blow-out." Katrina greeted her friend. "Thanks, Kat. Luvvv the outfit! So totally fashionspiration!" Katrina batted her Lancôme coated eyelashes humbly. At last, the limo stopped in front of a giant modern complex and a girl with sandy brown hair and perfect coral lips hopped in.

"Heyyy!" All three girls squeal-greeted her. "Kat, I luvvv your outfit! Thank the fashion gods I asked you for advice on my outfit!" Rayna squealed. Katrina giggled and triple-clapped. "Marcus! Can you please hurry? I have some business to take care of before school!" Katrina asked the driver. As the limousine pulled up at the front of the modern state-of-the-art school buildings, Katrina turned to her friends.

"Everyone; regloss, check your hair and we'll rate our outfits." Katrina rushed. Hallie pulled out Lancôme Dreamsicle Juicy Tube while Alexia dabbed on Nars peach gloss and Rayna dug in her purse for a tube of Tarte pink gloss. Katrina reglossed with Caramel Apple and checked her flawless part for any fly-away hair. None. "Thanks Marcus!" Katrina said as she slid out the door of the limo. "Have a good day at school Katrina. I'll see you at 3:00." Marcus replied with a warm smile.

Katrina turned to her friends. "Alright, rate me." She did a quick model twirl and posed to display her outfit. "9.8" Hallie blurted. Alexia and Rayna nodded in agreement. "Thanks Hal. Let's see yours." Hallie pirouetted and froze. "Hmm…Nice job with the minidress and wedges, a bit more blush would make this outfit a 9.2" Katrina said. Hallie smiled, satisfied with her score. "Alex." Alexia stepped up. "Luvvv the gold shimmer dust, that's a cute Citizens denim minidress and the orange MJ flats add a great touch. Congrats, you're a 9.4" Katrina rated.

Katrina nodded at Rayna and she stepped forward. "Rayna, I so luvv the lavender quilted Marc Jacobs bag and the C&C black tank, but I luvvv the miniskirt the most. You're a…9.5" Rayna clapped happily. The CTT linked arms and strolled under the shady oak tree. They each propped up their designed purses and sat down on them to avoid ruining their perfect outfits. "So, where did you guys go this summer?" Katrina asked. "I was in Europe most of the summer. France, Spain, Switzerland, you know, the usual." Alexia bragged tossing her naturally highlighted hair back. "I was on Maui, Hawaii, and Oahu for half the summer. The other half, I was lounging around at home." Rayna said, adding an eye roll so the CTT wouldn't think she was bragging. "I was in Australia with my family the whole summer. It was winter there!" Hallie giggled excitedly. "Kat, what about you?" Rayna teased. "I went to South Hampton for my summer. I got a ton of shopping in!" Katrina said, sounding bored.

The first bell rang, sending the flocks of students to the annual first-day-of-class assembly. One by one, the girls pulled themselves up and sauntered slowly towards the massive gray stone building. As the warning bell rang, the CTT entered the deserted hallway. Soon, they heard the principal, Principal Smallsbury's cackling voice burst into the microphone. "Her voice should's like a crow screaming into a bullhorn!" Alexia giggled.


End file.
